Paris
by Reluctant Princess
Summary: Ted and Laura spend some time together in Paris. I gave it a T rating for future chapters. :
1. A Little Cafe

**Hey everyone! This is my first crack at a Pan Am fic. I hope you enjoy it! I will be moving over some of my other stories from my old account before I delete it as well. I have quite the list of fandoms! Anyway, I own nothing, I'm just really into the Ted and Laura storyline and I'd really like to see them get together! Enjoy!**

**Paris**

Everything started with the held hands and the almost kiss they shared in Berlin. Laura thought after shooting him down once, she would prove too hard a target and Ted would stop trying. After all, Ted liked women who were easy to catch…didn't he? That's what she was told, and from the way she saw him go after women, it wasn't too hard to believe.

But there was something different about the way he pursued her. Laura was pretty sure he wouldn't have given up his prized Rolex for a casual fling. With those big brown eyes, and adorable grin, he wouldn't have to do something that drastic to woo a woman into bed.

So what made Laura special? She couldn't help but wonder as she wandered down to the lobby of the hotel, where she was supposed to be meeting Kate for lunch. As seemed to be her current usual, Kate was nowhere to be found. Laura decided to wait a few minutes, to see if her wayward sister would show up. She couldn't figure out what the deal was with Kate lately. She flaked out with no explanation and was secretive about her every move. It _couldn't _be the boyfriend she was head over heels for, no, Laura distinctly remembered Kate saying that things had pretty much ended between them. So what was it?

"Alone in Paris," a voice behind her sighed, "what a sad sight."

Laura whipped around to see Ted standing behind her, hands in his pockets, silly grin on his face. Oh yeah, he was up to no good. "Maybe I'm waiting for someone." She said, unconvincingly, "besides, you don't seem to be with anyone either at the moment."

Ted's grin faded, "touché," he shrugged, "so what's your excuse?"

"Stood up," she rolled her eyes, "you?"

"Awe hell," Ted said, in mock defeat, "I just couldn't seem to find anyone willing to go to lunch with me."

"I find that hard to believe, Mr. Vanderway," Laura teased.

"Well," Ted cleared his throat, "since we both seem to be standing around with nothing to do, why don't we keep each other company?"

"Over lunch?" Laura asked.

"Over lunch." Ted nodded.

As they walked down the streets of Paris, Laura couldn't help but smile at Ted's feigned innocence. He knew that she could see through the act, so why was he putting it on?

"You're awfully quiet today," Ted observed, "something on your mind?"

_Oh sure, _Laura thought, _Kate stood me up and I wound up going to lunch with a man who I can't figure out. _ "Just taking in the sights," she said instead.

"You don't like me very much," Ted decided once they had sat down at a little cafe.

"No," Laura said, "it isn't that." She didn't mean to _offend _him, "I like you just fine." _It's just that I can't seem to read you. _She added silently.

"Okay," he thanked the waiter that had brought them their food, "then what is it? How come you always seem to be avoiding me? Even here. We're sitting at a tiny table and are in the same tiny air bubble. And yet, you're a million miles away."

"So you take my silence as avoidance?" she asked. When he only raised an eyebrow, she sighed. How could she lie to those eyes? "You make me nervous," she admitted, "I've never been good at reading people, and I _really _can't read you."

"Why would you want to read me?" he asked.

"A girl can't be too careful," she smiled, the playfulness coming back, "When in the company of a man with a reputation like yours."

Ted smiled, "and what kind of reputation would that be?"

"We all know how much you enjoy women's company," Laura joked.

"Maybe so," he shrugged, "that doesn't mean I'm a bad guy."

"I never said you were," she said.

"But you want to know why I keep coming after you?" Ted asked. Before Laura could answer, he leaned back in his chair, "if I just wanted a one night stand, do you _really _think I'd be trying so hard?"

The lighthearted joking stopped and Laura just looked at him, unable to say anything. It wasn't the answer she'd expected, and she wasn't sure it was the answer she wanted either.

Ted sat up again, "tell me you don't feel it."

"Feel what?" Laura frowned, "the flutters I get in my stomach when you're close to me? It scares me Ted."

"Why?" he leaned in closer.

"It's dangerous," she whispered, "I can see myself falling for you. It would be _so _easy. And then what? It would be that much easier for you to hurt me."

"I could never hurt you Laura," he said quietly, "I've already fallen for you. I just wish I could make you see that." Before she could protest, Ted slipped a hand behind her neck and pulled her closer to him, finally getting that kiss he had been waiting so long for.

This time, Laura didn't try to dodge, her heart jumped as his lips touched hers. It was such a quick and unexpected move and she couldn't help but enjoy it.

It didn't last long enough for his liking, but Ted knew that a long make out session over a café table would be awkward. Still, for what it was, he enjoyed it, and hoped that Laura did too. From the look on her face, he figured she most likely did. "We should take a walk," he suggested as he pulled out his wallet and left money on the table.

_It wasn't the most romantic thing to say, _Laura decided, _but it's probably a good idea._ Though they were seated outdoors, the café had grown increasingly small. An elderly couple seated nearby looked over at Laura and smiled. _Of course we had an audience._ Laura smiled back, painfully aware that her face was probably turning bright red. She stood and left the café with Ted, wondering where on earth they were going to walk to.

After about ten minutes of walking in silence, Laura realized they were going nowhere in particular. Then her mind started wandering. What if he changed his mind? What if he decided she wasn't worth the trouble? Maybe he was just pulling her string all along. She glanced at him to see if she could tell what he was thinking, but as usual, it was a mystery to her. His expression gave away nothing, other than the fact that he was thinking.

_Strawberries,_ Ted though, _she tasted like those strawberries in her fruit salad._ _Or maybe she always tastes like strawberries… _He looked down at Laura who seemed to be having a silent nervous breakdown. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course," she lied. _I'm always fine when I'm kissed and then met with the silent treatment._ "Where are we going?"

"Um…" Ted looked around, "somewhere in Paris?" When Laura laughed, Ted smiled, "there, that's better. The smile is much more appealing than the panic attack."

"I'm not having a panic attack," she stated, "it was just quiet. I wasn't sure what to make of it."

"Wasn't really sure what to say," He shrugged, "It's like I've waited so long for this moment and now that it's over-"

"What happens next?" She asked.

"Exactly."

The conversation again tapered off and they went back to walking in silence. It wasn't long before they had looped around enough that they wound up back at the hotel. Once in the lobby, they turned to each other, "I'd better get going," Laura finally said, "the girls and I are going out tonight."

"Wouldn't want to keep them waiting," Ted joked.

"So…" she said.

"So…" He repeated.

"I guess I'll see you on tomorrow's flight?" she asked.

Ted nodded. They stood in awkward silence for a few more moments, when Ted finally said, "Have a good night Laura."

A small wave and a quick turn on her heels and Laura was heading back to the room that she and Maggie were sharing. She still wasn't sure what to make of the whole afternoon. Ted had admitted to falling for her, and then he kissed her. He _kissed _her! Did he want to do it again? Was that why he got so quiet? Did he suddenly become shy because he wasn't sure of what _she _was thinking? _Cubans. _She laughed as she unlocked her door, _he smelled like Cuban cigars and soap. Whatever kind of soap he uses. _For a quick moment, she contemplated skipping out on the girls' night and tangling herself up with Ted, then realized it probably wasn't her brightest idea. Maggie would be the first to interrogate her. She opened the door and then leaned back to look down the hall. Ted had just unlocked his door as well. He gave her a quick wave before he disappeared into his room.

_Maybe later,_ Laura thought.


	2. Caught!

**Okay, so here we go! The newest chapter to my story. :) Why did I pick Paris, of all places? My daughter has an obsession with the Eiffel Tower. No really, she has tons of replicas that she picks up whenever she can. I want to take her to see the real thing someday. Anyway, enough about me, Laura's gone out with the girls!**

Maggie waved her hand in front of Laura's face, "hello? Are you there?"

Laura blinked and came to, realizing that she had drifted away from the conversation for what was probably the tenth time. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Where are you?" Kate laughed, "Because it certainly isn't here with us."

"She is with her mystery man," Colette stated as she winked at Laura.

Immediately, Laura started to panic and prayed that fear wasn't plastered all over her face. Had Colette _seen _them? Would she rat her out to everyone else? "That's silly," she did her best to laugh it off.

"Then it wasn't you?" Colette asked, "I thought I saw you at a café with someone earlier. His back was to me though, why don't you tell us about him."

"Yes," Maggie grinned, "tell us about your Frenchman!"

"Was he French?" Kate asked, "Did he speak to you in French or did you get to listen to his accent? I love their accents-"

"It couldn't have been me," Laura shook her head; "I was shopping."

"Come on," Maggie frowned, "We're roomies; you know I'm going to find out anyway!"

"Plus," Kate added, "If you don't come clean we're just going to tease you even more."

Colette looked over at Laura, who was clearly uncomfortable. "Perhaps she is right," Colette finally said, "It is very possible I was mistaken. It was across the street and there were a sea of people blocking my view."

"Stop trying to cover for her," Maggie laughed, "if you were shopping, what did you buy?"

"I didn't find anything," Laura shrugged, "I was in a hurry."

"We'll meet your Frenchman sooner or later," Kate promised, "are you seeing him again tomorrow?"

"We're flying out tomorrow," Laura stated.

"Not until later in the evening." Maggie said.

"Still," Laura sighed, "It's getting late, I'd better go." She stood up and left some money with the girls, "That should cover me. If I owe you any more, you know where to find me."

"It's only nine!" Maggie protested, but Laura said her goodbyes anyway and left the hotel bar.

"I feel like that's my fault," Colette said, "I shouldn't have said anything. Maybe there is a reason she is keeping it a secret."

"She'll get over it," Maggie shrugged, "and she'll tell us all about him eventually."

Laura was headed down the hall towards her room when she practically plowed over Ted, who was walking the opposite direction. "Whoa!" He grabbed her arm, "where's the fire?"

"What?" she asked, still flustered from what had happened downstairs.

"You," he laughed, "you're storming through here like you're on a mission. Weren't you having a girl's night?"

"I'm done," she said, "I have a headache."

"Well I have aspirin, but it only works on actual headaches," he raised an eyebrow, "not fake ones. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied again. When she saw Ted wasn't buying it, she changed the subject, "where are you off to?"

"I was off to the bar," he said. "See? Not that hard to tell the truth. So what's bothering you?"

"Colette saw us." She stated, "And now, all the girls want to know about my mystery man."

"She didn't know it was me?" he asked.

"Your back was to her," Laura answered, "But it doesn't matter that she didn't recognize you. It's only a matter of time before people put two and two together and rumors start."

"And what is Pan Am without stewardess gossip?" He joked.

"I'm serious Ted," she frowned, "If everything explodes, things could get really complicated."

"So Maggie will be on your case about it," he shrugged, "big deal. Trust me, the whole world is not going to find out, even if the other girls do. They're better than that."

"I ran away from a wedding," she reminded him, "I came to Pan Am for freedom. As much as I like you Ted-"

"You aren't ready to lose it," he sighed, "I get that. I'm not trying to make you settle down or anything."

She laughed, "That's not what I meant. I just meant I didn't want the wrong people finding out. _That's _what could complicate things. Then where does that leave me? Back at home in the same situation I was in before. Only, without a wedding party to run away from."

"But you'll still want to run away," he nodded.

"You haven't had the pleasure of meeting my mother," she smiled.

"I heard she followed you to Paris though," he laughed.

"It's complicated," she wrinkled her nose, but the smile never left her face.

"You know what's complicated?" he asked. Laura shook her head. Ted frowned, "I'm going downstairs to see someone who has decided to go to bed."

"That _does _sound complicated," Laura played along, "What are you going to do?"

He didn't answer, only pulled her close and kissed her. She stood on her toes to reach him better and then threw her arms around his neck.

"Well, well, well," a voice chimed in the hallway. Laura let go of Ted and turned around to see Kate walking towards them. "I was just coming to check on you, but I see your mysterious Frenchman is taking care of you."

"Frenchman?" Ted asked.

"Don't ask," Laura said quietly.

"I'm not going to contribute to more gossip," Kate giggled, "but when Maggie comes back up and you're not in the room, she might ask questions. Or worse, go looking for you."

Laura bit her lip, "you're right. Can you make something up for me?"

"Laura Cameron!" Kate pretended to scold her younger sister, "Are you saying you want me to _lie _for you?"

"Please?" Laura grinned.

"I'll tell her you ran into your Frenchman and took off with him," Kate laughed, "she won't expect you after that."

"Great!" Laura exclaimed.

Kate laughed again, "I'm kidding! It would never work. You can't _lie _to Maggie. She's too smart. You and I both know that."

"Now I really do need a drink," Ted sighed and stared at the ceiling, "You are truly evil Kate."

"I _did _mention she was restricted airspace," Kate stated, "So, do you really think I'm going to cover for you?"

Laura rolled her eyes, "that's just mean. I'd cover for you." After a short stare down between the Cameron sisters, Laura gasped, "You owe me!"

"Owe you?" Kate was taken aback, "For _what?"_

"That time I covered for you when you snuck out to meet Alex Weatherton, that guy mom and dad said you couldn't date." She gave her older sister a smug look.

"Well," Kate fired back, "I introduced you to his little brother!"

"I helped you clean up the party you threw when mom and dad came home early!"

"I kept them away when you were kissing Jack the next summer at the fair!"

"I covered when you _said _you were going to Gina's for a sleep over but were really going out with Alex!"

Their voices grew louder and louder, but Ted didn't dare stop them. Finally, Kate had had it with being one upped, "Well, _I _helped you run away from your wedding!"

Laura opened her mouth to say more, but the words weren't there. Kate had won. _Only because I haven't had the opportunity to one up that trump card yet._ Laura frowned.

"So let her owe you," Ted shrugged, "Then next time, you'll have two Aces up your sleeve. Come on Kate, she's your sister. You're supposed to love her, remember?"

"Fine." Kate rolled her eyes, "but you owe me Laura." She raised an eyebrow and laughed, "I'll hold you to it. You know that."

"Of course," Laura sighed in relief, "and you never know, I may be back before Maggie decides to call it a night."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ted asked, somewhat offended at the statement.

Kate laughed, "I don't want to know." She turned and walked back down the hall, disappearing into the elevator.

"Let's go for a walk," Ted finally said.

"A walk?" Laura asked, but decided not to question it, "we should probably go out the back way," she suggested.

"Come on," Ted took her hand, "there's a side entrance we can use."

**Yes, there's more, but I don't feel like uploading tonight. Cuz I'm super mean like that sometimes.**


	3. Cold Nights, Warm Hearts

**Hey guys! Third chapter is coming up! I really want to make this longer, but it would involve changing the title to accommodate the various locations I'd like to feature. I want to do this simply because I don't want to have people running around looking for sequels if they stumble upon a later story first. Let me know what you think!**

**Cold Nights, Warm Hearts**

Ted and Laura made their way through Paris, though this time, Ted wasn't walking around aimlessly. He knew exactly where he wanted to go, but no matter how many times she asked, he kept the destination a secret.

"It isn't far, you'll know it when you see it," he laughed, still dodging the barrage of questions she was throwing at him. "Just enjoy Paris at night?"

"It's cold for one thing," Laura said, "but, still pretty. I've seen Paris at night before though. Ted, where are you taking me?"

Ted just shook his head and smiled. He pulled his coat off and draped it around her, then put his arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer, "That should take care of the cold part, now I just need to keep you quiet."

He didn't have to do any more than that. Laura slipped her arms into the coat and smiled as she smelled the familiar scent of Cubans on it. Suddenly, it didn't matter where they were going, only that they were going there together. She snuggled up to him as close as she could without tripping the two of them up. _Funny_, she thought, _I never thought of Ted as the romantic type. Yet here he is, proving me wrong._

Suddenly, Ted came to a stop, bringing Laura away from her thoughts and back to the world. "Almost there," he stated as he waited for a couple cars to pass before crossing the street.

Laura looked up and almost kicked herself for not realizing where he was taking her. Sure, she'd been to the Eiffel Tower plenty of times since becoming a stewardess, but never at night. No, she and the girls were always much too busy for sightseeing at night. They were more interested in either eating, drinking or sleeping.

"Ted?" She asked, "isn't' it closed at night? Especially this late?"

"It's probably open," Ted decided, "But most likely not for much longer. Besides, you've already seen that part. I think it's much more spectacular from the outside, especially when it's lit up like this."

"It _is _really pretty," Laura agreed.

"Excusez-moi," a small voice sounded. Ted and Laura turned to see a man standing a few feet behind them. In front of him was an easel and beside him was a wide array of paints and other various art supplies.

Laura and the man talked for a few minutes, despite Ted warning her that he was probably trying to swindle her for money. Once they were done, Laura turned back to Ted, "We're in his light. He just wants to know if we'll move."

"Oh," Ted laughed and offered a wave to the man, "Sorry buddy." He nodded towards a bench, "Why don't we go sit down?"

They sat down and Laura laid her head on his shoulder, _this is nice_, she thought.

"Sure beats that stale bar," he laughed, "doesn't it?"

Laura smiled, "it's beautiful." She closed her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her.

"It would be even better if it weren't so cloudy tonight," he said as he looked up to see if there were _any _stars out. He was about to add to the thought when little sprinkles of rain started to fall onto his face.

"I think we should head back," Laura said as she looked up at him.

Ted glanced at her. She was wrinkling her nose as the raindrops were hitting it. Damned if it wasn't the cutest thing he'd ever seen. The rain was gradually becoming more aggressive. He gave up on the urge to kiss her and stood up, helping her to her feet, "It's going to feel further going back, now that we're fighting this freak of nature."

Laura giggled as they started to walk back towards the hotel, "It's not a freak of nature," she informed him. She pulled off his coat and ducked under it, "join me?"

Ted ducked down and fit as much as possible under their small shelter. The rain was making pitter patters on the back of the coat and both of them could tell that in a matter of minutes, they'd be soaked. "If it's not a freak of nature, then what is it?" Ted asked.

"Rain is beautiful." She stated.

"It's inconvenient," he told her, "But," he added, "It was pretty cute to see you out there just looking up into the rain."

"See?" Laura teased, "That's not inconvenient, is it?"

Ted just laughed and shook his head. The coat was no longer doing anything to keep them from getting wet and they still had a little further to go. They hurried their pace as much as possible, quite a feat for Laura who happened to be wearing heels. "Almost there."

"The door is open!" Laura exclaimed when they made their way across the last street, "hurry so we don't have to fumble around for the key!"

When they reached the door, there was an elderly gentleman holding the door open for a slow moving elderly woman. Ted grinned as he took the door. The man thanked him and joined his date. Laura couldn't help but giggle when the old man reached down and pinched the woman's butt.

"There are some things old people should _not _do." Ted said quietly.

"At least not in public," she agreed.

Once they were inside and back upstairs, Ted continued, "Do you think they take their dentures out before they make out?"

"Ew, Ted!" Laura laughed, "That is something I didn't want to picture! Old people in love are supposed to be cute, not scary."

"It's cute when they hold hands," Ted stated, "But that guy was going for it! He didn't just pinch her butt! He was saying, 'your place or mine'!"

"I'm pretty sure they were married," Laura said.

"Or having an affair," Ted suggested.

Laura shrugged, "at least they were happy."

"I wonder if he pinches her butt on a regular basis…" Ted mused.

"I don't want to know the answer to that question," Laura said, "Besides, it's starting to get late. Almost time for everyone to start coming back."

"I usually don't have first dates at a hotel. Do I drop you off at your room or in the hall?" Ted joked as they walked towards the room that Laura and Maggie were sharing.

Part of her wondered why he hadn't suggested taking her back to his room, but figured it was Ted's attempt at taking things slow. Another part of her wondered why _she _hadn't suggested going back to his room, but as much as she wanted to, she didn't want to seem too eager.

"Laura?"

"Hmm?"

"I can take you back down the hall if you'd rather me drop you off there," He tapped on the door, "but technically, you're home."

"Oh," she smiled, "here is fine."

"I'm taking my coat back," he said, "Maggie might get suspicious…"

"Oh!" Laura laughed. After they'd come in, she'd just draped it around her shoulders again, "of course." She took it off and handed it to him.

"Goodnight Laura."

"Goodnight Ted."

He leaned over and kissed her and it took everything in him not to scoop her up and bring her back to his room. Instead, he pulled back and smiled, "See you tomorrow?"

Laura nodded and grinned as she took out her key and let herself into her room. Ted sighed and walked down the hall back to his room. _She _does _always taste like strawberries, _he thought.


End file.
